the strange new kid
by youkai of endless possibility
Summary: Jimmy is an unusual kid. after a few coincidences the Lyoko crew begins to wonder if he knows about Lyoko, or if it's all coincidental.
1. Chapter 1 Jimmy goes to france

Disclaimer: I don't own code Lyoko, or some of the other things mentioned in this fan fic.

This is the first chapter so I'll spare you the blabber.

**Chapter 1**

**Jimmy goes to France.**

Jimmy was on a plane staring out the window. He was with his older brother.

"Why are we doing this again" Jimmy asked.

"You know, you're goofing off to much in class, mom thinks that in this boarding school in France, you'll pay more attention to your studies" his brother told him.

"How long do I have to stay" Jimmy asked.

"You'll have to ask mom about that" he told Jimmy.

"It's no fun being serious all the time, the principal was a dork" Jimmy said plainly.

In a little while the plane landed at the airport. They got off the plane and found their uncle who was waiting for them.

"So am I staying with you" Jimmy asked.

He was carrying his own luggage.

"No, there are dorms at the school you're going to" his uncle told him.

"Let me help you with those suitcases" his uncle offered.

"Sure go ahead, Uncle Benny" Jimmy said handing him one of his suitcases.

The three of them walked to the car put the suitcases in and shut the trunk. Soon they were driving to the school Jimmy would be attending. Jimmy got out of the car, got his luggage and they drove away. He walked to the principal's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" he said.

He had been talking to a girl with black hair.

"Ah, Jimmy, I was wondering when you were going to get here" the principal said giving him his schedule and a piece of paper with his room number on it.

"This is my daughter Elizabeth, she's going to show you where your room is" the principal said.

"Let's get this over with" she said grasping the piece of paper from him and leading him down the hall.

"I appreciate the help Elizabeth" Jimmy said.

"That's my name but everybody calls me Sissi" she told him.

"Is it because you're a scardy cat or something, look it's Sissi the school Sissi" Jimmy joked.

Sissi stared speechless.

"Able to become scared of the most pathetic things" Jimmy said before laughing hysterically.

Sissi's face was now contorted into an angry scowl.

"You're just as bad as Odd" she said as she threw the piece of paper to the ground and stomped off.

"Some people have no sense of humor" he said shrugging.

He picked up the piece of paper and looked at it. How was he going to find his room now. He walked outside and then he saw a group of people talking.

He ran over to them and asked "do you have any secrets"

Jeremie was surprised by this and immediately said "no"

"Aw man, I like secrets, besides I'm a vault" Jimmy said.

"Your good with secrets, what are some you've kept" Odd asked.

"If I told you they wouldn't be secrets" Jimmy said.

Odd laughed a bit and asked "what's your name"

"Jimmy, what's your name" he asked.

"Odd" he told him.

"Jimmy isn't that strange of a name" Jimmy said.

"My name is Odd" Odd said.

"How odd is it?" Jimmy asked.

"His name is Odd" Yumi said.

"And that's Yumi, Jeremie, and Ulrich" Odd said.

"Cool, but I need some help, I got the Sissi angry and she didn't show me to my room" Jimmy said.

"Can I see your schedule" Jeremie asked.

"Sure" Jimmy said as he handed it to Jeremie.

Jeremie was surprised by what he found out.

"He has all the same classes as me" he exclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding" Ulrich said.

"No, I'm not kidding" he said showing the schedule to Ulrich.

"It's just a weird coincidence" Ulrich said handing the schedule back to Jimmy.

"Or maybe it's fate" Jimmy said.

Jeremie sighed.

"Hey Odd, why don't you help him find his room" Yumi said.

"Sure, lets go Jimmy" Odd said.

"Here you can carry one of my suitcases" Jimmy said.

"All right, lets go" Odd said.

Jimmy showed the piece of paper to Odd and he began to lead him to his room.

"Where are you from" Odd asked.

"I'm from Milwaukee, Wisconsin, the united states" Jimmy said.

"Wow, I bet you flew here" Odd said.

"Yeah, but I'm just glad I found some friends" Jimmy said.

"And where are they" Odd asked.

"You silly" Jimmy said.

"Sure, it would be great to be friends with you, but I have a question." Odd said.

"What's your question" Jimmy asked.

"Why is this suitcase so heavy" Odd asked.

"You'll see" Jimmy chuckled.

When they reached Jimmy's room Odd opened the suit case. Inside amongst his clothes was his Game Cube.

"Cool" Odd exclaimed.

Some of Jimmy's stuff was already sent there. He had a mini-fridge and a TV in his room already.

"I like your room" Odd said eyeing the fridge.

They hooked up the Game Cube and played some Metroid Prime 2 multiplayer. The two of them played until it was time for supper. Odd had told them it was time to eat and the two of them raced off towards the cafeteria. The two of them got there food and sat down at the table.

"You rocked, I can't believe you actually beat me a few times" Jimmy said.

"What can I say, I just battle a lot" Odd said without thinking.

"Odd, do I have to remind you" Ulrich growled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" Odd chuckled.

Jimmy hadn't noticed though, he was too busy eating.

"What were you two doing all that time, it doesn't take that long to find a room" Ulrich said.

"We played a few video games" Odd said.

"But what about you-know-who, we think he might be up to something" Jeremie said.

"He has a fridge in his room, I mean how cool is that" Odd said.

Just then a bulldozer crashed through one of the walls. It had no driver though. Jimmy leapt to his feet over to it. I won't let you hurt my friends he yelled at it. Its headlights contained XANA symbols. Then it once again lumbered to life and move towards Jimmy. Jimmy ran through the hole it made and hoped it would follow. When it did he continued to run from it.

"We'd better get to Lyoko, there may be other bulldozers" Ulrich said.

"And Jimmy might get hurt" Odd threw in.

Will the bulldozer crush my acc, will they stop XANA's evil plan, find out in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 XANA and the buldozer

It's now time to start chapter 2 of my Lyoko story. This is obviously a Lyoko chapter where they go to Lyoko. There are also no reviews yet because I submitted both chapters at about the same time.

I hope you enjoy it and I am expecting a review. In most cases I will also read and review your story as well. With that out of the way I give you chapter 2 of the story,

and before i forget, i still don't own code lyoko.

**Chapter 2**

**Xana and the bulldozer**

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie rushed out of the cafeteria and headed for the park. They entered the sewer through a sewer cap in the park and raced along the path on the skateboards they had left there. Jeremie had a scooter however. At the other end they climbed a ladder and crossed a bridge to the factory. They slid down the ropes and entered the elevator. Jeremie got off in the computer room while the others went down to the scanners. Jeremie sat in his chair and started typing on his keyboard. Aelita appeared on the screen.

"Xana has launched an attack" she told Jeremie.

"We already know, they're on their way now" Jeremie told her.

The three of them had entered the scanners and Jeremie was getting ready to send them to Lyoko.

"Scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd" Jeremie said.

"Transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd" Jeremie continued.

"Virtualization" Jeremie said as he pressed the enter key.

Then all three of his friends were transferred to Lyoko. They landed skillfully on their feet after being virtualized in mid air in the mountain region. They appeared near Aelita, whom it was there job to protect.

"Watch out, here comes a swarm of roachters" Jeremie informed them.

Sure enough two approached from the right and the other three approached from the left. The monsters formed a perimeter around them and began to charge their lasers. The three of them move closer to Aelita and guarded her. When the monsters attacked Ulrich and Yumi blocked their attacks with their weapons. Yumi used her fan and Ulrich used his sword. However Odd took one on the chin.

"Odd, you've lost twenty life points, you have eighty left" Jeremie told him.

Odd rushed away from Aelita and shot two laser arrows at one of the roachters. One of them hit and the roachter exploded.

"Take that, you didn't stand a chance" Odd boasted.

While Odd was busy gloating two more of them shot regular shots at him. One of them hit and Odd avoided the other one.

"It's rude to attack someone from behind" he said as he shot two more laser arrows at them.

The one on the left moved to the right and the one on the right moved to the left to avoid the attack. They didn't anticipate two attacks and ended up getting hit by the attacks intended for the other.

"Works for me" Odd chuckled as he turned to face the remaining two roachters.

But Ulrich had already mowed them down losing only ten life points.

"We need to head for the tower, something tells me XANA's not finished playing with us yet." Odd commented.

The bulldozer continued to chase Jimmy relentlessly. Jimmy continued to run, but he was beginning to need a breather. However he continued to run.

"Why are you still following me, I never think things through, if I survive I am really going to leave this school" Jimmy exclaimed.

They were traversing a narrow path when two blocks came at them. The first ones head rotated and shot an attack at Ulrich. However Ulrich dodged the attack.

"Watch out, that block is using its freeze attack" Jeremie told them.

Yumi aimed and destroyed it with her fan. However the other block shot her with a charged laser.

"Yumi, you've lost twenty life points too now" Jeremie said.

Then it fired as fast as it could at Ulrich. He blocked with his sword and Odd used two more laser arrows. However they were of their mark.

"Odd, you only have four arrows left, remember that" Jeremie exclaimed.

Then it shot a couple lasers at Aelita and Odd got in the way. He took both lasers.

"Odd, you're losing too many life points" Jeremie exclaimed.

"Take that you annoying block head" odd exclaimed as he shot two more laser arrows at the block. It swiveled slightly and the first one bounced off its rocky exterior. The next one however hit dead center on its XANA symbol and it exploded.

"And the winner is Odd, no loser block can beat me" Odd exclaimed.

'Look out for the…' was all Odd heard before he was blasted by a mega tank. He ran out of life points and was devirtualized. Ulrich and Yumi face down the mega tank. It was closed now so its Xana symbol was protected. The only way they could destroy it or it could attack them was if it opened. So they waited for it to do so. It rolled towards them and faced Aelita. However Yumi stepped between them. It backed up some and opened it's protective outer shell. Yumi immediately threw her fan, but it immediately closed. Her fan bounced of it and fell to the ground. The mega tank reopened and would have smiled if it had a mouth or emotion. Then it charged and shot an immense beam at her. She retrieved her fan to late and the blast hit full force like it had with Odd, but she still had life points left. It was closed again before she could throw her fan. Then the tank swiveled to face Ulrich. The tank charged and shot but missed it's target. Yumi tried to hit it with her fan again but she missed and then it blasted her and she ran out of life points. It started to go after Aelita but Ulrich wouldn't allow it. He used triangulate. There were now three Ulrichs running around the tank in a triangular pattern. Seeing that this move was hazardous to it's existence the tank quickly blasted one Ulrich after the other. It had blasted the two copies and the real Ulrich attacked. However the tank was ready and attacked him too.

Instead of stabbing the tanks XANA symbol, he threw the sword. The tank was destroyed and Ulrich was dropped to forty life points. Aelita quickly ran into the tower and walked to the center of the Xana symbol. Then she floated to the top of the tower

AELITA

Jimmy had tripped and the bulldozer continued to roll towards him. He was stuck in it's path without enough time to get away.

CODE  
LYOKO

Everything stopped. The bulldozer was inches from running over Jimmy. He would never know how close he had been to being flattened.

"Return to the past now" Jeremie exclaimed.

Then a brilliant light radiated from the factory and XANA's attack was erased from reality.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((end of chappie)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

well that was my first XANA attack, I hope you liked it, I'm still thinking about what to do for my next chapter. Actually I had written it out earlier but when I finally was going to type it and post it I lose it! So I had to start over. I changed a few things but my acc was always Jimmy. I would really, really, really, really, really, really appreciate it a lot if you post a review. With that said see you after the return trip.




	3. Chapter 3 back to square 1

Welcome back, the last chapter was a XANA attack so this chapter takes place after the return trip. So basically the only ones who are supposed to know about most of chapter one is the Lyoko crew. They began to wonder if they should really trust Jimmy, but why am I saying all this, I should just start the chapter.

Reviews: thank you top20fan13, I appreciate the good review: angels 'n dreams, thanks for the review and I will keep it up' : lunamoonlite, I always appreciate getting reviews and such a high rating, I don't deserve all that many points, where will I spend them all, lol!

As always I don't own code Lyoko, it's not mine I tell you, I'm just writing a story.

Now on to the chapter.

**Chapter 3**

**Back to square 1**

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were standing back on the school grounds.

"Should we trust Jimmy, he did act a little strange but he did also single handedly distract a Xana controlled bulldozer" Ulrich said.

"We should talk about this latter, here comes Jimmy" Jeremie said.

He ran up to them and asked" do you have any secrets"

But this time Odd said something before Jeremie said anything.

"Yes, we do" Odd said.

"Odd, Jeremie exclaimed.

"Relax, he's a vault" Odd said.

Then before anybody made a comment he said" that machine has terrible hot chocolate, it is the worst"

"How bad is it" Jimmy asked.

"Dirt tastes better" Odd said.

"I'll remember that" Jimmy said.

"What's your name" Ulrich asked him even though he already knew it.

"My name is Jimmy, what are all of your names" he asked.

"That's Ulrich, she's Yumi, he's Jeremie, and I'm Odd" he told Jimmy.

"That's silly, you are odd" Jimmy chuckled.

"His name is Odd" Yumi told him.

"That's cool, it's an interesting name" Jimmy said.

"Do you want me to show you to your room" Odd asked.

"How did you know, yeah I do need help finding my room, I upset a Sissi, what, can you see the future or something" Jimmy said before laughing.

The two of them ran off to Jimmy's room to get him settled in.

The others went with Jeremie to his room. He got on the computer and started typing.

"XANA attacked before I could try, but now I know he can't interfere, if it works" Jeremie said.

He was trying another materialization program. All seemed to be going great but then a red exclamation point appeared on the screen. He had failed again. He sighed and wondered what he did wrong. Aelita's window appeared on the computer screen. She smiled, she enjoyed speaking with her friends, especially Jeremie.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually" she told him with a smile.

"Your right Aelita, I should start working on it again right away" Jeremie said.

"Maybe you should change your plans, Jeremie" Odd said entering the room.

"What is it Odd, is there trouble, don't tell me XANA's attacking again already" Jeremie exclaimed.

"no, nothing bad at all, it's just that I told Jimmy to meat me here, I figured that you'd be here and I wanted to give you all a decent heads up" Odd said.

"He really wants to be our friend and I kinda already said yes" Odd said.

"What, why did you do that, and why is he coming here" Ulrich asked.

"He wants to swap phone numbers with us in the case of an emergency, he has a cell phone too" Odd explained.

"Odd, you should have asked us first, but it's not that big of a deal" Yumi said.

"See you later Jeremie" Aelita said as her window closed.

Then Jeremie closed all the other windows concerning Lyoko. A few seconds latter Jimmy walked into the room.

"Hi Odd, hello everybody" he said taking out his cell phone.

Everybody took turns programming Jimmy's number into their phones and programming their numbers into his. After all, Jeremie figured that he could help in the real world during XANA attacks. He figured as long as he didn't go into Lyoko everything would be fine. He would never have to worry about him keeping his mouth shut.

"So what are you going to do now" Jeremie asked him.

"I'm going to back to my room and play some video games, does any body besides Odd want to come" Jimmy asked.

"What do you mean besides Odd, what if he wants to come" Ulrich said.

"That's because he already said he wanted to come, but the real question is do you want to come, are you game for a game" Jimmy asked.

"Sure, why not, I'll get to see what Odd said was so cool" Ulrich said.

"alright, three-on-three, this is going to be so cool' Jimmy exclaimed as he left Jeremie's room and headed towards his own, along with Odd and Ulrich.

Yumi and Jeremie were left all alone in the room.

"Are you heading home, or are you eating here again" Jeremie asked her beginning to start working on his computer.

"Maybe I should head home, I'll see you tomorrow" Yumi said as she left the room.

Jeremie was glad, now there was no one to distract him from his work. He closed the door and began again to find the program that meant the end of Xana.

The three of them arrived at Jimmy's room and went inside. The first thing Jimmy did was set his alarm clock. Then he turned on the Game Cube.

"What game are we playing" Ulrich asked.

He had honestly forgotten what Odd and Jimmy said they played.

"Metroid prime two, echoes, it has a multiplayer mode" Jimmy explained.

"I was expecting a sports game but that's okay" Ulrich said.

"I'm not into sports" Jimmy said picking up one of the controllers.

After a while it was time for supper and they started to head towards the cafeteria. However someone snuck into his room, since he forgot to close the door. The person looked around his room and walked over to his alarm clock.

"Let's see that jerk get up without his alarms help" Sissi said as she unplugged it.

Then she turned to leave and tripped on one of Jimmy's suitcases that he left on the ground.

She got up kicked the suitcase aside and closed the door behind her. The others were already getting their food. Jimmy and the others sat down at the table they normally sat at.

"Who won the game" Jeremie asked.

"We did" Odd and Jimmy said at the same time.

"How can that be" Jeremie asked.

"The two of them teamed up on me, it was kinda like karma or something" Ulrich sighed.

Jeremie snickered a little.

"Although they did attack each other a few times" Ulrich said.

"You did pretty good for your first time, but Odd was great" Jimmy told Ulrich.

"Thanks" Ulrich said.

They finished their food and then Jimmy headed for his room to sleep. He had a group of new friends. He was very glad, he was actually glad he was sent here now.

That was chapter 3, I hope you liked it and my acc. As always I appreciate all kinds of reviews so don't be shy. Reviews help and helping is always a nice thing to do. The next chapter will basically be a normal day at school, then maybe a XANA attack. Until then write review and have fun.


	4. Chapter 4 sweet revenge

Welcome back to my story, let's start it off with a little ditty called a disclaimer used to protect me from evil lawyer vampires that like to suck the fun out of everything.

Disclaimer: I don't own or plan on owning code Lyoko, stay away you undead fiends.

Now Jimmy is one of the group, sort of, it's like being a member here without the special member bonuses. So he'll be able to help in the real world, but he won't remember anything!

To bad for him.

Reviews: top20fan13, I'm glad you thought it was 'great', and I will keep it up.

Now that that is out of the way it's time for the chappie, see you at the end

doom knight of chaos

**Chapter 4**

**Sweet revenge**

It was the next day and Odd was asleep in his bed. Ulrich woke pulled the earplugs from his ears and woke his roommate. The two of them went to breakfast. However when they reached the cafeteria Jimmy was nowhere to be seen.

"What's up with that" Odd commented.

"What's up with what Odd" Ulrich asked him.

"Jimmy should be here by now" Odd said.

"Why is that, did you to write out a schedule together" Ulrich joked.

"no, it's just that he set his clock for four in the mourning, it's currently seven fifty nine, and you know he likes food just as much as I do, he has a fridge in his room" Odd told him matter-of-factly.

"What are you getting at" Ulrich asked.

"We should go check on him, to see why he isn't here yet" Odd insisted.

"Fine, but I don't want to miss breakfast because of this" Ulrich sighed.

The two of them left the cafeteria and went to the dorm. The walked up to his door and knocked on it. There was no response but they did hear some loud snoring.

"And I thought Odd was bad" Ulrich mumbled.

Odd tried to open his door but it was locked.

"We need something loud and annoying, that may be the only way to wake him up" Odd said.

Just then Jim came walking down the hallway, he was holding a trumpet.

"Hey Jim, how about you play us something on your trumpet, it would be great" Odd said winking at Ulrich.

"Oh, yeah, it would be really nice" Ulrich said.

'If you insist" Jim said before starting to play.

About thirty seconds latter Jimmy's door opened and he came out.

"Stop it, that's cruel and unusual punishment" Jimmy exclaimed.

He had his hands clasped over his ears. He stopped playing and walked away with a disappointed look on his face.

"What's with the rude wakeup call" Jimmy asked with a yawn.

"Why weren't you awake yet, it's time for breakfast" Odd told him.

"What, already" he said staring down at his watch.

Then he sped off towards the cafeteria at full speed.

"Hey, wait for us" Odd exclaimed.

When they got there Jimmy and Jeremie were already at the table eating their breakfast of a couple pancakes some fruit and two sausage links. Jimmy was drinking orange juice, and Jeremie was drinking milk.

"Jimmy, this isn't a contest" Jeremie told him.

"I know, I always eat like this" he said devouring a pancake.

"Maybe you should slow down a bit, there's no need to be in a hurry" Odd said.

"Maybe I do, my alarm clock was unplugged, and I know I didn't do it, but who would want me to miss school" Jimmy asked.

"Maybe Sissi tried to get you back, you did say you upset her" Odd offered.

"Is that so, then I guess this means it's my turn" he said between mouthfuls.

After a while breakfast was over and they left the cafeteria, it was another half hour until class so he walked around the school grounds. He noticed that Sissi was standing near the hot chocolate machine. He had a plan. He walked over to the machine and placed a coin in it and picked the hot chocolate. He picked the cup up and Sissi smiled when she saw him do this.

"Look Sissi, there goes one of my friends Ulrich" Jimmy said.

She turned and when she did he poured the hot chocolate behind the machine

Then he said "that was the best hot chocolate I ever had, I need to have some more"

"You mean they fixed the machine" she said looking at the empty cup and dry ground.

Jimmy nodded yes and put in another coin. However when the hot chocolate came out she grabbed it first.

"How thoughtful of you to buy me one too, you do owe me after all" she said mockingly.

Then she took a big gulp of the 'hot chocolate'. Almost immediately it spewed back out of her mouth as she spat it all back out. Jimmy had backed away knowing what she would do.

"You did that on purpose" she spat angrily.

He laughed hysterically again and she angrily stomped off. It was getting closer to class time so he began to head for the classrooms. He found the room number on the schedule and went into the classroom. He sat in one of the seats near Odd and waited for the class to begin. After attendance was done the teacher beckoned him to the front of the class.

"It wasn't me, I didn't do it" he said startled a little.

"I didn't say you did, just come" Miss Hertz told him.

He went to the front of the class and waited for her to give him further directions.

"Introduce yourself to the class" she told him.

"My name is Jimmy Kudo , I'm from the United States, and the murderer is you" he said pointing at a random classmate.

The class giggled at his imitation.

"Seriously, my name is Jimmy Doolittle, because I'm a lazy, lazy boy" Jimmy joked.

The class laughed again.

"Jimmy take your seat, this isn't comedy hour" Miss Hertz told him.

"I don't have enough room for it in my room" Jimmy joked.

She gave him a stern glare.

"Ok, ok, relax" he said as he sat down.

One thing he knew for sure, he didn't mind being here after all.

((((((((((((((((((((((End chappie)))))))))))))))))))))))))

That was chapter 4 sweet revenge, I hope you liked it and will continue to read and review. I'm plotting a XANA attack next and I hope you like it. I'll try my best to think of a good one. As always I appreciate reviews of all sizes shapes and kinds, signed and unsigned. I have no preference and I will always respond to them. See you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 drones of evil

It's finally time for the next chapter of the strange new kid. This chapter contains the beginning part the Lyoko part and the end part. I wanted to put in a lot of details, not to give you an elephant size pill to swallow, just because I can. This is chapter 5 drones of evil. This chapter takes place about a week after the last one. So basically Jimmy is settled in at the school, and if an attack did happen between this and the last he wouldn't know. You should also know jimmy is a prankster, and **_doesn't_** carry grudges. He considers Sissi his prank rival. He's also smarter than he acts. Now it's time for me to don my vampire lawyer repelling necklace of garlic, the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: _I _don't own code Lyoko, I'm just a story writer, don't suck the fun.**

Now on to the review replies.

**Reviews: top20fan13, **yes, he did think it was worth the price and thanks for the great review.

With all that out of the way it's finally time to start the chapter.

**Chapter 5**

**Drones of evil**

Jimmy tapped his pencil against his desk impatiently. He was in math class and in a couple minutes the bell would ring and he would be able to go to lunch. He stared down at the equation on his paper. He was good at math but that didn't mean he liked it.

"Stupid numbers" he muttered silently.

There were a total of twelve problems on his paper, he was half way done, but he wanted to finish before lunch, he knew he had a bad habit of not doing his homework. He also hated to study. He doodled a little on the side of the paper as he thought about the problem. He tallied on the side of the paper and counted up on his fingers. Then he wrote the answer and began to work on the next one. The bell rang and the students picked up their stuff and filed towards the exit of the class room.

"There will be a test tomorrow, I suggest you all study for it" the teacher said as they left.

Jimmy walked to lunch with his friends.

"So odd, do you want to come play video games in my room again, I was practicing, I'm going to defeat you" Jimmy chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll be there, but I'm the champ, no way I'll lose" Odd said.

"But what about the test, aren't you going to study" Jeremie asked.

"Study, sorry, that word has no meaning for me, I don't partake of the studying, I just take the test, and if I pass I pass" Jimmy said.

"Exactly" Odd said.

Jimmy gave Odd a hi-five and they laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the factory something was stirring. A black mist engulfed the main controls of the conveyer belts and the mechanical arms in the factory. A Xana symbol appeared on the screen.

* * *

They had gotten their food and sat down at their table. Jimmy had already begun to pile his food into his mouth. While he was temporally distracted Jeremie began to talk to Odd. 

"Aelita thinks XANA is up to something. I began a search, we'll know for sure after lunch" Jeremie said.

"So he could be attacking again" Odd said "why didn't you say so earlier".

"Because we didn't want him to hear" Ulrich said pointing to Jimmy.

He was almost finished with his food.

He looked up from his food and asked" did you want something"

"No, not at all" Jeremie said.

"Fine" he said as he devoured the last of his vegetables.

They ate the rest of their food and headed for their next class.

"Jimmy, I have to check something, you should go ahead to class" Jeremie said as he began to walk to his room.

"All right, I'll just… what the heck is that" Jimmy exclaimed.

Jeremie rush over to where Jimmy was and saw him get hit in the leg by a laser.

"What, how did that get here, those are supposed to be in Lyoko" he exclaimed.

A metallic roachter was standing amongst the bushes. There was a XANA symbol on it surrounded by a shiny metal body. The creature had a red sensor like thing at the center of its XANA symbol.

"Come on, we have to get out of here" Jimmy told Jeremie pulling him towards the school with him.

Once they were inside Jimmy navigated his way to the janitor's closet. He picked up a wooden broom handle and started to head back outside.

"What, you're going to fight them" Jeremie asked.

"Somebody has to, what do you know about them and this Lyoko you mentioned" Jimmy asked.

Jeremie thought a bit and said" they're invading aliens"

"I thought so" Jimmy said.

Jeremie released a sigh of relief.

"You should help the others get to safety, I'll hold off the evil aliens" he said.

Jeremie nodded and ran off to find the others. He ended up finding them in the hallway.

"Quick, XANA has launched an attack" he exclaimed.

The three of them gasped.

"We don't have much time, Jimmy's in trouble" Jeremie said.

"Then what are we waiting for" Odd exclaimed.

They raced to where he encountered the first one. When they got there, there were more of them. Jimmy was destroying them one at a time with his make shift staff.

"I'm fine, just stomp them out at the source, I've got everything under control here" Jimmy said.

"But Jimmy… "Odd said.

"I'll be fine" he told him.

The group ran as quickly as they could to the nearby park, dodging roachters and their lasers along the way. They went down into the sewer and began to ride their skateboards and scooter along the tunnel. At the other end they climbed out and began to cross the bridge. Several of the manufactured roachters were pouring out of the factory.

"Oh no, XANA turned it into a monster factory" Odd joked.

"Very funny but how do we get in" Yumi asked.

"Like this" Odd said.

He picked up a nearby roachter and smashed it against another one of them. They both broke and ceased working. The others helped picking up others and throwing and smashing them as well. Soon they had fought their way into the factory. They ran straight for the elevator. Jeremie got off on the computer level and the others went to the scanners. The three of them entered the scanners and Jeremie was getting ready to send them to Lyoko.

"Scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd" Jeremie said.

"Transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd" Jeremie continued.

"Virtualization" Jeremie said as he pressed the enter key.

Then all three of his friends were transferred to Lyoko. The three of them were virtualized in the forest region. They looked around and soon found Aelita.

"The pulsations lead this way" she told them.

They began going down the thin winding path when two wasps approached, one from the left and the other from the right. They both began to shoot lasers at the group, one of which hit Odd making him lose twenty life points. The group continued to run down the path. The monsters gave chase. Odd shot three laser arrows back at them and destroyed one of them.

"Take that" he boasted.

He immediately shot two more but the wasp evaded and shot a laser that hit Aelita. The powerful blast drained twenty points of health and she stumbled to the ground.

"Aelita" Jeremie exclaimed nervously.

Yumi helped her up while Odd and Ulrich faced off with the pesky bug. They waited for the wasp to come in close then Ulrich slashed and destroyed the wasp.

"Let's get out of here before more monsters show up" Ulrich said.

They continued to follow the pulsations, but soon they saw the path was blocked by two blocks.

"These two are taking their name way to literally" Odd joked.

He ran at them but was blasted back by a charged attack before he could attack. Ulrich sighed and charged at them next. He blocked a shot or two and slashed through both of them since they were right next to each other.

"We should keep going, the tower isn't far" Aelita said.

However a mega tank rolled down the path completely blocking the path. It charged up and blasted Ulrich back.

"Ulrich, you only have fifty life points left" Jeremie exclaimed.

"Take this you overgrown marble" Odd said as he shot two more laser arrows.

However it shut before the laser arrows got to it. Then the tank re opened and blasted him.

"Odd, you only have ten life points left" Jeremie exclaimed.

"That's more than enough" he said.

He jumped on the mega tank and it rotated back slightly. When the tank opened he shot an arrow down into its XANA symbol. The tank exploded and they continued onward. There it was, the tower was in sight. Two crabs were guarding it though. When they saw them coming the crabs began to fire rapidly. One of the lasers hit Odd and he was devirtualized. The other three of them hid behind a rock to think about a plan.

"I'll take the crabs, you take Aelita to the tower" Ulrich told Yumi.

Without another word he ran out from the rock leapt on one of the crabs.

"Impact" he exclaimed as he thrusted the sword into the XANA symbol.

Then he immediately threw his sword at the other one as he jumped off the crab before it blew up.

The sword missed the XANA symbol and only damaged the crab. The crab turned on him and shot two blasts in quick succession.

"Ulrich, you only have ten life points left" Jeremie told him.

Yumi threw her fan and destroyed the monster. Aelita went into the tower and walked to the center.

* * *

Jimmy was doing great until one hit him from behind. He exclaimed painfully and lashed back, but he was getting tired. He couldn't take much more.

* * *

She floated to the top of the tower. She put her hand on the screen. 

**Aelita**

**Code

* * *

**

A roachter charged up and shot a laser aimed at his head.

* * *

**Lyoko**

"Return to the past now" Jeremie exclaimed.

A large flash of light radiated from the factory and XANA's attack was erased. The bell rang and the kids once again filed into the hallway to go to lunch.

"So, I was thinking maybe you should come to my room after class, we could play some video games" Jimmy said.

"But what about the test" Jeremie asked.

"What about it, it's tomorrow right" Jimmy said.

"Never mind" Jeremie sighed.

"Don't worry about it, the test is tomorrow, for now its lunch time" Jimmy said running towards the lunchroom.

"Wait up Jimmy" odd exclaimed.

(((((((((((((((((((((End Chappie)))))))))))))))))))))))

That was chapter 5 drones of evil, I hope you liked it. As always please post a review. And don't forget to read the next chapter. I'll get the next chapter up in a while. See you next chapter.

-chaos from the knight of doom.


	6. Chapter 6 Odds request

Last episode… I mean chapter was a XANA attack. This one is a 'normal day' chapter, or is it. Odd has grown to trust Jimmy, will he find out and get full member privileges, read and find out. I'm sorry I started up again so quickly, I want to get to the next chapter, and how about a little insight it will be called little Jimmy.

**Do you care: **I'm going to post a Mario fanfic soon, as in when I feel like it. I already have a Poke'mon fanfic up. I like chickens eddy.

Isn't there something I need to do… Ahh, it's the vampire lawyer on with their one and only bane, a disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I _don't _own code Lyoko or case closed _currently_**(evil smile)

**Reviews: top20fan13, **thanks but I didn't read that chapter, great reviews always you the fan!

Now that that's out of the way we can actually start the chapter, this is a few days latter about… three.

**Chapter 6**

**Odds request**

Odd and Jimmy were in town getting food to restock the fridge in his room.

"This should be enough, lets head back to the dorms" Jimmy said.

Odd nodded and they headed to the bus stop. They waited a while and soon a bus came. They boarded and he let the driver see his bus pass and paid Odds fair. They sat down near the middle of the bus and began to talk.

"I almost beat you in that smash bros melee tournament we had, you only beat me because I got jumpy when that computer player almost defeated me" Odd said.

"Sure, smash bros is my game" Jimmy boasted.

"Yeah, you kick butt as Samus, but I will beat you eventually" Odd said.

"Just like I'm going to one day defeat you at Metroid prime 2 multiplayer" Jimmy joked.

"In other words not going to happen" Odd said with a grin.

Then the two of them chuckled. After a while the bus pulled up to their stop and they got off the bus. Odd helped Jimmy carry the food to his room.

"You have it good" Odd said putting away some lunch meat.

"Yeah, and the best part is my parents send me an allowance" Jimmy said.

"Really, what day does your allowance come" Odd asked curiously.

"Tomorrow, I can't wait, there's this new game I want to get, it just came out" Jimmy said.

"That sounds cool, but I need to go, there's something I need to do" Odd said.

"See you latter, and may the force be with you" Jimmy said.

Odd stopped short of the door and turned around.

"Huh" he asked.

"I'm just joking, but I guess I caught you off guard" Jimmy said.

Odd chuckled and walked out the door closing the door behind him. Jimmy was one of his best friends, he wish badly to tell him about Lyoko but then Jeremie would be angry. But he had a plan. He had to convince Jeremie that Jimmy could keep the secret. How hard could that be. He walked to Jeremie's room and knocked on the door. Jeremie opened the door, relived that Odd was on the other side.

"Where were you, I was about to try a materialization program out" Jeremie said.

"I was helping Jimmy with some groceries" Odd told them.

Odd came into the room. Ulrich and Yumi were already there. Then Jeremie closed the door and sat down at his computer. He started typing and the test started. The test seemed to be going great, and then a red exclamation point appeared.

"No, not again, at this rate this is going to take forever" Jeremie exclaimed.

"The reason I came was to ask if we should tell Jimmy about Lyoko yet" Odd said.

"What, I thought we already talked about this, I'm not sure I can trust him yet, this is a big secret" Jeremie said.

"That's why I'm asking instead of just telling him" Odd said.

"I don't know Odd" Jeremie said.

"Come on the odds are in favor of it, we'll have another member to fight the forces of XANA with, and I know he won't tell anybody" Odd said.

"Can't you at least try to be serious" Ulrich commented.

"I am being serious, that's why we should vote" Odd said.

"And in the case of a tie" Yumi asked.

"That's obvious, Aelita gets deciding vote, in the case of a tie that is" Odd said "I vote we tell him".

"I still say it's way too soon" Jeremie said.

"And I agree" Ulrich said.

"I think we should tell him, he already risked his life twice, and he would be a big help in Lyoko" Yumi said.

"In that case we have to turn to Aelita for a tie breaker" Odd said.

After he said this her window appeared. She had a smile on her face.

"We need your help with something" Jeremie said.

"I know, I heard the whole thing" Aelita said.

"You did" Jeremie asked.

"And I'd love to meet Odds friend" Aelita said.

"Yeah, with three votes we win, now we can tell Jimmy" Odd exclaimed.

"Odd, maybe we should wait a little bit longer before we tell him" Jeremie said.

"What do you mean" Odd asked.

"We could tell him the next time XANA attacks" Jeremie said.

"I guess that makes sense" Odd said.

"of course it does, I'll make his card now, but I really think we should wait to tell him about Lyoko, if he doesn't want to do this we can always get rid of the card and he won't remember" Jeremie said.

"So do you want me to keep him occupied so he doesn't come in here while your working" Odd said.

* * *

However meanwhile Jimmy was in his room watching his case closed DVD and drinking root beer. He was currently watching the first episode, the big shrink. Jimmy(from the TV) had just witnessed a criminal transaction when he was hit over the head by the other goon. The two goons talked a bit. One of them wanted to shoot him but the other stopped him. 

"hold on, we can't afford to leave a bullet trail, lets use this, the latest gift from our organization, a new poison, they say it can't be detected in the autopsy, we'll let him be our first human test subject" the goon in black said.

Than he put the new poison in Jimmy's mouth and washed it down with water.

"Sweet dreams detective" he said before running off with his partner.

"This is the part where Jimmy gets shrunk" Jimmy said as he watched.

"Good thing nothing like that happened to me" Jimmy said.

((((((((((((((((End Chappie))))))))))))))))

That was chapter 6 Odds request, I hope that you liked it and as usual don't forget to review and come back latter for the next chapter. I'll see you all again next chapter and never forget to rock on, lol.

-chaos from the knight of doom.


	7. Chapter 7 little Jimmy

Hello and welcome back to the strange new kid. In the last chapter they voted to see if they should tell Jimmy about Lyoko. Like last time all three parts are included. This is going to be a very unique chapter with a few corny puns (they aren't that bad). This chapter takes place two days latter on Saturday. Just so its clear I'll recap it all: chapters 1-3 take place on Sunday, the next one(chapter 4) was Monday, then I said about a week, Monday again, three days to Thursday and now two days to Saturday. You can have a cookie if you can guess how many total days that is. The answer is coming next chapter, I'll say who all got the question right. Now I have to do the review section, but before I do I need my evil vampire lawyer repellant. A new aerosol by the name of disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I _don't_ own code Lyoko, case closed or most of the other stuff.**

**Review: top20fan13, **you certainly have a way with words, lol, but you have reviewed to **_all _**the chapters so far, and not just this story. So I give you the never tardy award. Congratulations. And as a reward you can have a cookie, mmm… chocolate chip. Lol. But read the story before you eat the cookies.

With all that said and done it is finally time for the chapter.

**Chapter 7**

**Little Jimmy**

Jimmy, Jeremie and Odd were in Jeremie's room watching case closed on his computer.

"So that kid is a detective" Jeremie said.

"Yeah, the bad guys slipped him some poison, but it only made him shrink down to a kid" Jimmy explained.

"That doesn't sound very logical to me" Jeremie said.

"Come on, it could happen, besides this is fiction, try to enjoy the show" Odd said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Jimmy paused the DVD and answered the door. A man handed him a package and told him to sign for it. Jimmy did so and brought the package into the room.

"This package is addressed to this room, how peculiar, the package says it's from an Xavier, who's that" Jimmy asked.

"What's in the package" Jeremie asked.

He carefully opened the box.

"Cookies, chocolate chip cookies" Jimmy said.

"You can have them if you want" Jeremie said.

"Really, thanks" Jimmy said as he popped one of the cookies into his mouth.

Then they continued to watch the DVD.

* * *

After the DVD was over Odd and Jimmy went to play Metroid multiplayer. Jeremie watched to see exactly how the game worked. Jeremie was fascinated and intrigued by the health bar. This reminded him of something else since they start with ninety-nine points of health, and he would periodically warn one of them when they were low on health. Latter in the match, Odd had two lives left and Jimmy had one. Odd was hunting down Jimmy trying to eliminate Jimmy's last life and end the game. They were playing on the space station map, so there was plenty of room to run and find cover. 

"If this was the one with the cannon I'd be winning right now" Jimmy said.

"Dream on, I'm the king of video games around here" Odd said.

"And the master of losing life points" Jimmy commented.

Odd had at his disposal, the light beam and twelve missiles. Jimmy knew he wouldn't stand a chance if he charged and attacked wildly. So he was using a hit and run strategy with his missiles. Eventually Odds second to last life was used up. Jimmy exclaimed happily and refocused on the game.

"You shouldn't celebrate yet, he has one life left and you only have fifty life points left" Jeremie said treating it as practice for Lyoko.

"Relax Jeremie, I know what I'm doing" Jimmy said.

Jimmy ran his character though the randomizer and acquired the 'massive damage'. He sought out his foe and started firing the power beam at him. This normally weak attack was amplified by 'massive damage', and did just that. When the power-up wore off, the two were docking behind two pillars at opposite ends of the main room. The would leap out from hiding, fire, dodge and leap back. Then when both of them were low on health they both emerged at the same time and both fired missiles at the same time. Both projectiles hit their targets and the match was declared a draw. But instead of being upset the two of them were happy.

"That was amazing, one of the best battles yet" Jimmy exclaimed.

"I know, you were great" Odd said.

"But you were better" Jimmy said.

"I know I was" Odd joked.

Then the two of them laughed. Since Jimmy was so good at keeping track of his life points, even though he had helped, and did so well in something so similar, Jeremie was ready to tell him something.

"Jimmy, I have something I want to tell you" Jeremie said.

Odds face lit up, he knew what was happening.

"You can tell me latter right, its time for lunch" Jimmy said.

After he said this he turned off the cube and raced towards the cafeteria. Jeremie was surprised. He had thought Jimmy liked secrets, but apparently he liked food more. The two of them ran after him and caught up to him before he reached the cafeteria. They went inside and got their food. Then they sat down at the table with Ulrich.

"It was a tie" Jimmy told Ulrich.

"To bad" he said.

"But I have good news, I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico" Jimmy commented.

The others stared at him blankly, but he continued anyway.

"Geico: fifteen minutes could save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance" he said.

Odd laughed now seeing it was a joke. However the two others failed to see the humor of it.

"Lighten up, just a joke" Jimmy said between mouthfuls.

Then a moment later his smiling face was replaced by one contorted by pain. He exclaimed loudly clutching his stomach. He fell backward and continued to cry out painfully.

"Jimmy, are you okay" Odd exclaimed.

But it was quite clear that he wasn't.

"What's the problem" Jim said approaching their table.

"There's something wrong with Jimmy" Odd exclaimed.

Jim picked up Jimmy and lugged him to the infirmary. Odd wanted to come with to see if he was going to be okay, but Jim told him to stay, that he could visit the infirmary after lunch.

* * *

Jimmy sat up. He was in a bed. He wondered if the things that happened were a horrible dream caused by watching too much case closed. But he had never felt pain like that in a dream before. He looked around and saw he was in the infirmary. Maybe that all did happen, he didn't hurt anymore, but why else would he be in the infirmary. He slid over to the side of the bed and eased himself down to the floor. Then the door opened and the schools nurse, Dorothy entered the room. She looked around the room and soon looked flustered. 

"Dorothy, what's wrong" Jimmy asked her.

"I could have sworn one of the students was in here" she said.

"I'm a student, I'm Jimmy" he told her.

She looked at him.

"You couldn't possibly be a student here, and why are you wearing those over sized clothes. Jimmy looked down at himself, he had the body of a little kid.

"Luckily for you I have some clothes that might be in your size" she told him.

He ran over to the mirror and looked at his reflection. His short brown hair and blue eyes made him look kinda like Conan in the small body that he saw before him.

"This can't be right" he exclaimed.

"Is something the matter" she asked.

"Yes, everything is wrong, I'm supposed to be thirteen" Jimmy exclaimed.

She smiled down at him and said" just because your wearing larger clothes doesn't mean you'll get bigger"

This wasn't getting him anywhere and he knew it. She didn't believe him, mistaking all that he had said for the useless blatherings of a kid.

"What's your name" she asked him.

"Jimmy" he said.

"No, your real name" she said.

Then he said something he thought he might regret.

"I'm Conan" Jimmy told her.

She left for a little while and was back with clothes that were his size. He went into the bathroom and tried them on. They fit snugly. He looked down at himself and sighed.

"Now I really do look like Conan" Jimmy said.

He came back out of the bathroom now that he had on clothes that fit.

"There, that's better, don't you look so cute" the nurse said.

He figured he wasn't going to get anything done with Dorothy watching him.

"Wow, is it ok to lose that much blood" he said pointing behind her.

She turned to try to see what he was talking about, and that's when he ran for it. Once he was down the hall and around the corner he leaned against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close, another moment or two and she would have probably wanted to pinch my cheeks, its hard being this cute" Jimmy sighed.

He began to walk down the hallway with his hands in his pocket. I have to find out how I shrunk so I can find a way to get back to normal he thought. He wondered about how it had happened on case closed.

"That's it, I must have been poisoned" he said.

But how, it could have happened in many numbers of ways he thought.

"Perhaps it was something I ate" he deduced.

Come on, you can solve this mystery, your name is Jimmy, isn't it he thought as he continued to walk down another hall, all the while heading towards the dorms.

"Maybe this Xavier has something to do with this" he whispered.

He opened the doors and was now outside. He looked around, there didn't appear to be anyone around. He sighed as he continued back to his room.

"This is way too corny like something out of a strange case closed fanfic" Jimmy uttered.

He finally reached his room. He reached up and opened his door. Then he entered his room. His room was as empty as he had left it. He located the box of cookies. He took one and put it in his pocket, the cookie could very well be what shrunk him. Now all he needed was someone to believe him. So he walked to Jeremie's room and knocked on his door. After a little while Jeremie opened the door. He looked down at Jimmy and was about to shut the door.

"Jeremie, its me, Jimmy" he exclaimed.

"That can't be" Jeremie exclaimed.

"It can, I think this cookie sent by Xavier is to blame" he said pulling out the cookie.

"How can a cookie turn you into a kid" Jeremie asked.

"Poison" Jimmy said.

"Come in, I want to get to the bottom of this" Jeremie said.

They went inside his room and he closed the door.

"If your Jimmy then explain everything that happened until you… " Jeremie said.

"Shrunk" Jimmy finished.

"Yeah sure" Jeremie said.

"okay, we watched some case closed DVDs on your computer, then the cookies were delivered, you said you didn't want them so I took them, I ate one, then a little latter me and Odd played Metroid multiplayer, it was a draw, you wanted to tell me something, but I ran off to lunch, I made a Geico joke and then there was tremendous pain and I passed out, when I woke up I was in this pipsqueak body" Jimmy explained.

Jeremie only stared for a moment. He knew this was Jimmy but he couldn't believe it. Jeremie took the cookie and turned it over in his hand. There was a XANA symbol of chocolate chips on the bottom half of the cookie.

"XANA" Jeremie muttered.

"Huh" Jimmy said.

"XANA is an evil computer virus, he did this to you, with the cookie" Jeremie said.

"I need you to help me stop him, but you can't tell anyone about this" Jeremie added.

"Does anybody else know about this" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi" Jeremie said.

"I'd be glad to help in any way I can, and where did they go, i thought they'd be with you" Jimmy said.

"they thought you might have been taken to the hospital since they didn't find Jimmy in the infermery, Follow me" Jeremie said.

He led him to the park and down into the tunnel. He explained the rest along the way. Then they climbed up the ladder on the other end.

"let me see if I got this clear, I go to a virtual world to help Aelita shut down XANA's tower, my job is to protect her and fight monsters, right" Jimmy asked.

"Basically, yeah" Jeremie said.

Jeremie rode the elevator to the computer level and Jimmy got off at the scanners. Then Jeremie called the others and told them to come. Jimmy stepped into the scanner as he was instructed to.

"Scanner Jimmy" he said.

"Transfer Jimmy" Jeremie continued.

"Virtualization" Jeremie said as he pressed the enter key.

Jimmy appeared in the mountain region a couple feet in the air. He fell to the ground and landed on his bottom. His Lyoko form looked like Conan, except he was holding a staff.

"Where am I" Jimmy said.

"You're in Lyoko now" Jeremie's voice informed him.

"Do I have to do this alone" Jimmy asked.

"The others are on their way as we speak" Jeremie said.

"How many lives do we get" Jimmy asked.

"One" Jeremie said.

"Ah, hard mode" Jimmy said.

"You said something about a special ability, do I have one" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, but Odd distracted me when I was picking it and now it could be just about anything" Jeremie said.

"Hello" someone other than Jeremie said.

He turned and saw Aelita.

"Don't tell me my temporary short stature transferred here with me" Jimmy said.

Jeremie's silence confirmed his suspicions.

" The tower is this way, come quick" Aelita told him.

Then the two of them ran off following the pulsations to the active tower. They were running along a thin path above the digital void. They were following the pulsations when Jimmy noticed they were being followed.

"There are two blocks behind you Jimmy, make sure they don't make Aelita run out of life points" Jeremie told him.

Jimmy ran towards the two monsters and said" you must be at least this tall to come this way"

His hand was just above their total height. The closest blocks head spun and then shot a laser at Jimmy. He reacted by piercing the staff through one blocks eye out the other side and into the next one that had walked straight into its demise. However the blast did hit him claiming twenty of his life points.

"Jimmy you only have eighty life points left" Jeremie said.

After that he walked back over to Aelita and they continued toward the tower. A little while down the path there was a gap. Aelita leapt across gracefully, but Jimmy wasn't sure he could in his tiny body. Then he remembered his weapon and made a mad dash at the gap. At the last moment he used his staff to send himself across the gap. He barley made it to the other side. This part was wider and had a few large rocks here and there. When they were half way across to the other side five roachters came out of hiding and surrounded them.

"eww, bugs crawling out of the woodwork, I said you have to be at least this tall though, so you have to go" Jimmy exclaimed.

He ran at one of them clobbered it with the staff and hurled the staff destroying two others. The move succeeded in destroying three roachters but the other two fired in quick, eliminating twenty more life points.

"You have sixty life points left, and keep you grip on that weapon" Jeremie exclaimed.

This gave Jimmy an idea.

"Hey beetle-bud, I'm unarmed, come and get me" he exclaimed.

One of the roachters scuttled over to him. When it was within range Jimmy thrusted his palm out at the beast. The creature tumbled and rolled and before it could regain its grip the roachter had fallen into the void. The other roachter had simply watched as its comrade tumbled to its demise. Before the roachter looked back at Jimmy it had been hurled over the edge. He reclaimed his weapon and they continued to run to the tower to stop XANA before he did something worse. They saw the tower coming up but a large black spherical shape rolled onto the thin path in their way.

"What, I refuse to be stopped by a black pearl, prepare to be shattered" he exclaimed.

The mega tank opened up and basted Jimmy sending him skidding backward.

"You've only got ten life points" Jeremie exclaimed.

"That pearl packs a punch but I have an idea" he exclaimed.

Before the tank re-opened he had ran up next to it.

"Open and you'll be destroyed" Jimmy said as he poked his staff under the tank.

He pulled up on the staff levering the tank over the edge. He exerted so much force he toppled backward and over the other edge. He grabbed the edge at the last moment.

"Some help please" jimmy said.

Aelita helped him up and they walked to the tower. Aelita went in and walked to the center. She floated to the top of the tower. She put her hand on the screen.

**Aelita**

**Code**

**Lyoko**

"Return to the past now" Jeremie exclaimed.

A large flash of light radiated from the factory and XANA's attack was erased.

Odd, Jeremie and Jimmy were back in Jeremie's room watching the DVD. Jimmy was back to normal and he was overjoyed.

"Wait a minute, didn't all this happen already" Jimmy asked.

"Yes and no" Jeremie said.

Jimmy looked a little confused.

"When we deactivate the tower we are sent back in time to before the attack occurred" Jeremie explained.

"But we still remember, what about the other students" Jimmy asked.

"Not a clue" Jeremie said.

"Cool, I'm part of a secret club" Jimmy said happily.

Then he thought a bit and said" so are there attacks I don't remember" he asked.

"Yes, I'll tell you all about them" Odd said.

"There's one more thing I'm curious about" Jimmy said.

"What is it" Jeremie asked.

"Will I always be small like that in Lyoko" he asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid you will" Jeremie said.

"Oh well, hey Odd, its rematch time" Jimmy said.

"You're on" Odd exclaimed.

Then the two of them raced of to Jimmy's room as Jeremie began to work on his computer.

((((((((((((((((((End Chappie)))))))))))))))))

That was chapter 7 little Jimmy, I hope you liked it. As always please review, and please come back next time I appreciate all of you. You are a great help. I look forward to reading a review or two in the future.

-chaos from the knight of doom.


	8. Chapter 8 the new girl

Hello and welcome back to the strange new kid. Boy have I been busy lately.

"Yeah, you haven't submitted in the longest time" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Jimmy, you have to remember, chaos knight of doom is a busy person, he has at least FIVE stories on not to mention the Mario and Poke'mon one" Jeremie said.

Yes it has been a while, but I am back. And now that we're back lets get to work.

**Disclaimer: _I _don't own code Lyoko or anything that isn't mine.**

**Reviews: top20fan13, **I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter, and don't worry, I'll try harder on my chapters, I mean if you're going to do something do it right.

With all that done it's _finally_ time for the next chapter, please enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

**The new girl**

Mrs. Hertz had just begun the day's lesson. She drew a few notes on the board.

"Can anybody tell me what this compound is" she said pointing at the board.

Just then Jim and a thirteen year old girl with brown hair and green eyes came into the classroom.

"Ah, class this is a new student who is going to be in our class" Mrs. Hertz said.

"A new student eh, I wonder what she's like" odd said.

"Hello, my name is Rachel and I look forward to learning here" she said then took a seat.

With that done she continued the lesson. Afterwards the kids filed out and began to head to their next class.

"See you at class, I just want to go check on Aelita" Jeremie said.

He quickly ran to the dorms and sat down at his computer. Aelita's window appeared on the screen.

"Hello Aelita" Jeremie said.

"Everything's fine on Lyoko, how are things on earth" Aelita asked.

"Hello" Rachel said from the doorway.

Aelita saw her and made her window go away.

"What are you doing here" Jeremie asked.

"You left your pencil on the table and I followed you to return it" she told him.

She put it on the desk and walked out of the room. Jeremie gasped, how much had she seen, and if so how was she going to use the newfound info. He had to tell the others, however before he left Aelita's window popped back up.

"Jeremie, there's a monster here, I need some help" Aelita said.

"Hang on, help is on the way" Jeremie said.

He quickly called the others. Since class hadn't started yet they all headed to the factory right away.

"So what the problem Jeremie" Ulrich asked when they met up with him in the super calculator room.

"XANA's monsters are after Aelita, you have to go to Lyoko to protect her" Jeremie said.

The others gasped. They immediately headed down the elevator to the scanners.

Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich got into the scanners first.

"Scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi" Jeremie said.

"Transfer Odd, transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich" he continued.

"Virtualization" he said as he pressed the enter key.

Then Jimmy stepped into the scanner.

"Scanner Jimmy" he said.

"Transfer Jimmy" Jeremie continued.

"Virtualization" Jeremie said as he pressed the enter key.

Odd, Ulrich and Yumi appeared in Lyoko in the mountain region and Jimmy appeared shortly afterward. The first three landed on their feet. Jimmy did too but lost his balance and fell down. Yumi helped him up.

"So that's what Xana did, you actually look pretty cute" Yumi said chuckling.

"Yeah, but now it's time to kick some monster butt" Jimmy said.

Aelita was surrounded by two mega tanks.

"Al right then, super sprint" Ulrich exclaimed.

But nothing happened.

"What's going on" Ulrich asked Jeremie.

"I'll find out what's wrong, just protect Aelita" Jeremie said.

She managed to get past one of them and towards her friends.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Jimmy said as he ran towards the tank.

It opened and began charging. Jimmy tried to jump over the blast but was still hit and was flung near the edge.

"You lost half your life points, one more of those and its game over for you" Jeremie said.

He worked a little more and uncovered the problem.

"Xana deactivated your special abilities" Jeremie informed them.  
"That's not good" Ulrich sighed.

"This time it's for sure going to work" Jimmy said.

He charged at the tank again.

"What are you thinking" Jeremie exclaimed.

This time however he used his staff to get way up above the mega tank. He came down on the Xana symbol and skewered the tank before it closed.

"What did I say, piece of cake" Jimmy said boasting a bit.

When his back was turned the other tank got him and he was devirtualized. He came back out of the scanner and up to the computer room.

"What did I tell you about celebrating early like that" Jeremie said.

"Don't worry, I got one of them, and the others are at full health" Jimmy said.

Ulrich started to run towards the other mega tank. It fired but he got out of the way. The tank quickly moved a little and fired again. This time it hit its target. Ulrich lost fifty of his life points.

"Be careful" Jeremie said nervously.

Next Odd charged the tank. He fired two laser arrows but the tank closed before they hit.

"Oh no, you've got more company, a crabs approaching from behind you" Jeremie informed them.

"I'm on it" Yumi said as she pulled out her fan.

She blocked its laser and threw her fan at the crab. It missed and returned to her. Ulrich and Odd both ran at the tank. Odd came from the left and Ulrich came from the right. It turned and blasted Odd sending him skidding across the floor. Then it quickly turned towards Ulrich as well and blasted him just before he struck the Xana symbol and was devirtualized.

"You're losing way too many life points" Jeremie exclaimed.

Aelita knelt down on the ground and used here ability to cause the ground beneath the tank to crumble using fifty life points in the process. The tank had however fired. The blast was heading right for her. Yumi dropped what she was doing and pushed Aelita out of the way taking the attack instead. Yumi got back up and wielded her fan. The crab began to use its rapid fire, however Yumi blocked them with her fan. The crab charged and fired but Yumi flipped backward out of the way. Then she threw the fan severing the front left leg and right back leg. The crab collapsed to the ground but still fired a charged shot that hit Aelita.

"Your supposed to protect Aelita, she's running out of life points" Jeremie exclaimed.

"I'm doing the best I can Jeremie" Yumi said as the fan came back to her.

Then she immediately destroyed the crab with her fan.

"The tower's this way, lets move quickly before more monsters come" Aelita said.

A little while latter they were at the tower, but there was another crab there.

"I'll distract it, you need to get to the tower" Yumi said.

While Yumi stared down the crab Aelita ran for the tower. Instead of attacking Yumi though it turned and fired on Aelita claiming twenty life points.

"Aelita" Jeremie exclaimed.

Yumi used this opportunity to destroy the crab. Aelita entered the tower. Then she walked to the center and floated up to the top. She put her hand on the screen.

**Aelita**

**Code**

**Lyoko**

"Return to the past now" Jeremie exclaimed as he pressed the enter key.

The light expanded outward again and they returned to the past.

They were back in the class room.

"Can anybody tell me what this compound is" she said pointing at the board.

Just then Jim and a thirteen year old girl with brown hair and green eyes came into the classroom.

"Ah, class this is a new student who is going to be in our class" Mrs. Hertz said.

"Xana sure is tricky, but I'll do better next time, promise" Jimmy said.

"Hello, my name is Rachel and I look forward to learning here" she said then took a seat.

With that done she continued the lesson.

"well I'm just glad Aelita's safe now, and besides this time Rachel won't see me talking to Aelita, not again" Jeremie said.

"Well I just can't wait for lunch" Odd said.

"You and me both" Jimmy chuckled.

**((((((((((((((((((((End Chappie)))))))))))))))))))**

Wow that was a little intense. But then again battles are supposed to be, I hope you liked it and continue to read. Until next time...when things get really interesting, tune in to find out.

-chaos from the knight of doom.


	9. Chapter 9 xana's control

Hello and welcome back to my code Lyoko fanfiction. I don't have too much to say so let's get right into it.

**Disclaimer_ I don't own code Lyoko!_**

**Chapter 9**

**XANA's control**

Jimmy's alarm clock blared and he got up. Jimmy quickly turned the alarm off and looked at his watch. It was Saturday; he had adjusted his alarm clock though so he would get up at breakfast time. He put on his shoes and went to the cafeteria. The others were already there.

"Is xana behaving himself" jimmy asked Jeremie.

"For the time being" Jeremie told him "Lyoko's been pretty quiet lately"

"He'd better watch himself or I'll…" jimmy began.

He stopped when he saw Rachael walk by. Jeremie raised an eyebrow at the unfinished comment.

"You'll do what" he asked curiously.

"Forget it, if only we could just delete xana, but it's never that easy, is it" jimmy remarked.

"Yeah, then we wouldn't have to worry about him attacking all the time" Jeremie stated.

"So Odd, do you want to play some Metroid multiplayer again" jimmy asked.

"I already promised Ulrich that I'd play soccer with him and some other students" Odd explained.

"That's okay, I can always play single player mode" jimmy told him.

After he was done eating he went back to his room. Jimmy picked up the controller and turned on the game cube. However, in stead of the normal logos and stuff a xana symbol appeared on the screen.

"What's going on" Jimmy exclaimed recognizing the symbol.

Just then a dark ghost like fog poured from the television speakers.

* * *

Ulrich and the others had just finished their soccer game.

"That was pathetic, were you even trying out there" Sissi growled at Herb and Nicolas.

The three of them walked away Sissi complaining about how lame they were the whole time.

"So, you think we should drop in on Jimmy and see what he's doing" Ulrich suggested.

"Sure, then when we play multiplayer we can team up against you again" Odd said smiling.

"Not if I team up with him first" Ulrich joked.

Then the two of them started to walk to the dorms. When they got to his room he was just coming out. He quickly closed the door behind him.

"I was just on my way to Jeremie's room" Jimmy told them.

"Don't you still want to play multiplayer" Odd asked him.

"There's no time for that" Jimmy replied bluntly.

"What's wrong, normally your all for video games" Odd said puzzled by Jimmy's response.

"Yeah, it's practically all you do" Ulrich commented.

"I think XANA's launched an attack" he said continuing to walk.

"What, are you sure" they asked Jimmy simultaneously.

"That's why I'm going to Jeremie's room, so he can run a search for an activated tower" Jimmy said plainly as he continued to walk.

They looked at each other and then back towards Jimmy. They arrived at Jeremie's room and Jimmy opened the door.

"I think xana has launched an attack, I suggest we search for an activated tower" Jimmy said firmly.

"I'll start a search, what happened" Jeremie asked.

"I had a hunch" Jimmy responded.

Jeremie was about to say something when the scan found an activated tower.

"How did you do that" Jeremie gasped.

Jeremie took out his phone and called Yumi.

"Come quick, XANA's launched an attack" Jeremie exclaimed.

"I'll come as quick as I can" was Yumi's reply.

They ran to the park and rode their skateboards and scooter through the tunnel. They climbed out of the tunnel on the other end and went across the bridge to the factory. They got in the elevator and Jeremie got off on the computer level. The others went down to the scanners. They got off the elevator and shortly afterward the elevator came back down with Yumi on it. Yumi, Odd and Ulrich got into the scanners first.

"Scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich, scanner, Odd" Jeremie began.

"Transfer Odd, transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi" Jeremie continued "virtualization"

The three of them appeared in the polar region and soon Jimmy appeared. This time however Jimmy landed on his feet. Aelita emerged from a nearby tower since she had just come from another region. Jimmy leapt up staff at the ready. He came down swinging at Aelita.

"What are you doing" Jeremie exclaimed.

He came down swinging at Aelita. Ulrich activated his supper sprint and blocked the attack with his sword. Aelita ran to a safer distance.

"What are you doing" Ulrich demanded.

"XANA will crush you" Jimmy stated.

"What" Ulrich exclaimed.

"XANA is here" Jimmy said as he swung at Ulrich.

Ulrich blocked and commented "I thought XANA couldn't posses people"

"I have no idea how he did it, but you have to protect Aelita" Jeremie exclaimed.

Ulrich blocked and tried to hit Jimmy with a slash, but he evaded.

"He's too small to hit" Ulrich commented.

The Jimmy smirked and jumped back from Ulrich.

"Supper sprint" Jimmy exclaimed.

"What's he doing" Odd commented.

Then Jimmy sped off towards Aelita. When Ulrich saw this he did the same, however before he got there Jimmy struck Aelita in the gut with his staff claiming ten off her life points. Ulrich stepped between them and held his sword in front of him.

"How did you do that" Ulrich growled.

"Why should I tell you" he shot back.

"You have to devirtualize him before it's too late" Jeremie exclaimed.

"If that's what we have to do" Odd said as he aimed.

"Laser arrow" Odd exclaimed.

Jimmy ducked low avoiding the attack. Ulrich however was hit and lost ten life points as well. The Jimmy stood and executed a sweep kick on Ulrich knocking him to the ground and used his staff to claim ten more life points. Then he activated supper sprint and began to run at Odd. Odd fired four laser arrows as he ran at him but Jimmy evaded all of them. When he got close he hit with two consecutive hits that claimed twenty life points. However, Yumi had struck with her fan and Jimmy lost ten life points. He turned on her and fired three laser arrows. She hadn't expected this at all and all of them hit.

"Jeremie, do you have any ideas on how to deal with this" Yumi asked.

Perhaps you should try to find the tower so Aelita can deactivate it" Jeremie replied.

"Will do Jeremie" Yumi replied.

"I'll distract him with Odds help, get Aelita to the tower" Ulrich told her.

Yumi and Aelita began following the pulsations while Odd and Ulrich faced off against Jimmy.

"You're taking this rivalry thing a little too far" Odd joked.

"Triplicate" Ulrich exclaimed and two clones of him appeared.

The three of them ran at Jimmy.

"Triplicate" Jimmy exclaimed.

Now there were three Jimmy's too. Each Jimmy squared off with their own Ulrich. Odd used two laser arrows to wipe out Jimmy's clones. Then Jimmy leapt to the right and swung. The clone disappeared and then Jimmy took down the other one with a laser arrow. Odd tried to shoot three more laser arrows at Jimmy but only had two left. Both hit and Jimmy lost twenty life points. Jimmy leapt towards Odd and unleashed a barrage of swings inflicting forty points of damage.

"Jeremie, I'm out of ammo" Odd exclaimed as he backed away from Jimmy.

"Triangulate" Ulrich exclaimed.

There were now three Ulrichs running around Jimmy in a triangular pattern. Jimmy spun around striking both clones and the real Ulrich with his staff.

"Ulrich, you only have seventy life points left and Odd is down to forty" Jeremie exclaimed.

Then Jimmy activated supper sprint and sped off in pursuit of the others. Ulrich quickly sped after him. A little while latter they caught up with them and the tower was in sight. Jimmy swung his staff at Ulrich but he blocked. Then with his other hand jimmy shot three laser arrows at him. Ulrich staggered back and Jimmy swiftly struck twice with his staff. Ulrich moved to the right and then evaded the next couple swings. Ulrich tried to slash at Jimmy but jimmy shot a laser arrow and depleted Ulrich's life points. The Jimmy faced Yumi and Aelita.

"He should be out of laser arrows by now" Jeremie informed them.

She pulled out her fan and prepared to battle. She tossed her fan and scored a hit dropping Jimmy to sixty life points.

"XANA cannot be stopped" Jimmy exclaimed.

Jimmy began to swing at Yumi but she put her fan away and did a couple back flips. She hurled her fan and scored another hit.

"Keep it up Yumi" Jeremie exclaimed.

Then he came in closer and hit twice but Yumi got him again.

"Yumi, you have fifty life points and he has forty" Jeremie told her.

The next time he swung she back flipped again and tossed her fan but he struck it down out of the air. He picked it up and threw it at her but she caught it and threw it at him again and scored a hit. While the two of them were busy Aelita had snuck away to the tower. She got inside and rose to the top.

**Aelita**

**Code**

**Lyoko**

"Tower deactivated" Aelita said.

Jimmy snapped out of it.

"Where am I, when did we go to Lyoko" he asked looking around puzzled.

"And why do you look like you're about to attack me" he said backing away.

"Return to the past now" Jeremie exclaimed.

Then a bright light radiated from the factory and XANA's attack was undone.

* * *

"Are you trying to say xana took control of me" Jimmy gasped.

"Yes, but we're not sure how he did it" Jeremie told him.

"I think I might know, the attack involved my game cube, I think XANA possessed an Ing and used it to poses me" Jimmy explained.

"I suppose that makes sense" Jeremie said nodding.

"We thought it would be a good idea if you come play soccer with us" Odd suggested.

"Yeah, it'll give you something new to do" Ulrich commented.

"Do I have to, there's so many things I can do here in my room" Jimmy complained.

"Aw come on, it's gonna be so much fun" odd persisted.

"Fine, how bad could it be" Jimmy replied.

"Your not going to regret this" odd told him as he and Ulrich led him down the corridor.

"I think I already am" Jimmy joked.

"I was joking" he said after Ulrich shot a glare at him


End file.
